


Null And Void

by darkestfan



Series: The Dark Fox [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Bullying, Kinda, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, hunters and werewolves are still a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestfan/pseuds/darkestfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every mutant has a certain trait that would make each one different. Be it a power or physical attribute, but they all have one thing in common. If that mutant tries his or her's very best or under complete emotional stress, they can unlock their true potential. Their abilities would be heightened, making them more powerful. Powerful, but dangerous. Dangerous and feared. Thankfully, it was a rare occurrence.</p><p>When Stiles Stilinski unlocked his potential, he became one of the few to ever unlock it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings Of The Fox

Pain. More pain.

That was all Stiles felt while he was on the ground, his sides being kicked and punched by the same people.

It's always been like this ever since he exhibited his mutation. People would be afraid of him, but those who never gave it one thought took their fear and used it to power their anger. All because of his ability.

The ability to believe. Whatever he wanted, as long as he believed, would happen. He would call it his spark. The one thing that made him special. However a power that great caused him to be ranked as a class five mutant, the highest rank a mutant's power could make him. When his test results came back and after it was practically announced at his entire school, the fear and anger multiplied.

Which brought him here. Some people from his school would ambush him and leave him to be found by one of his dad's deputies. It's happened so many times that he lost count of the number of beatings he's received. He would have fought back with his power if it wasn't for the law Gerard Argent was able to pass in the town. The law that prohibited him from using his powers against a human. Leave it to an Argent, one of the most radical anti-mutants and anti-werewolf families to ever exist, to make that law.

Stiles would have followed that law to his death if it meant keeping his father's name as sheriff high and respected.

But something about this beating was different, he actually wanted to break that law. He wanted the pain to go away.

"I could help with that," a voice said.

Help. What help could a voice give.

"I can make your little wish come true," it said.

There's always a price for these things, he knew it.

The voice gave a little laugh. "Of course there is, but it is but a small one. All you have to do is let me in."

Let me in. What the hell does that mean.

A shot of pain spread throughout his body and with a small breath he whimpered, "Fine."

Darkness surrounded him and then he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Uhh Sheriff," came from his radio.

"Yes," he responded.

"This is Deputy Graeme, and we have a situation at Beacon Hills High School."

"Deputy couldn't you have signaled someone else. I know there are patrols closer to you."

It was silent for awhile when finally she responded.

"Sir, it's about your son."

Well that changed things.

He shifted the gears, and sped to the school.

* * *

When he finally arrived to the school, his heart was beating fast. Nobody messed with John Stilinski's kid without getting arrested. All those fuckers who gave him those wounds would know.

He met with his deputy at the entrance of the school. He noticed that the woman had a crestfallen face. His heart dropped.

"Where is he," he demanded.

The deputy pointed to a field surrounded by bleachers. The lacrosse field.

He ran as fast as he could and his heart finally broke when he reached the body. His son's body.

His son was just lying there in the middle of the field. No movement.

He checked his pulse and was eternally grateful that he could still feel it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head. His deputy was looking at him with teary eyes.

"There's also another thing sir," she said.

"What," was all he could say.

She pointed with her other arm and that's when the sheriff noticed it.

A pile of jerseys and shorts surrounded them. Each one with a black mark in the shape of a paw.

* * *

He could only think of one person to bring his son to.

Alan Deaton.

"Well this is a problem."

John raised his head and saw the vet holding his son's arm.

"What exactly is the problem."

Deaaton told him to to come to his side. He raised the sleeves of Stiles' shirt, which revealed black veins going up his body.

The sheriff was taken aback. "What the hell is that!"

However Deaton looked calm. "Well we have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first."

"Good."

Deaton sighed. "Well good news: your son has unlocked his true potential," he said with no amusement at all.

'So his son became more powerful. Okay I can deal with that,' John thought. "And the bad."

"You might want to sit down for this," the vet said while pointing to a chair.

When he sat down, Deaton began to talk.

"Now sheriff, you must let me explain first, you can yell at me afterwards."

He nodded.

"Years ago, when your son exhibited his mutation and got the class five rank, your wife came to me and my sister," Deaton said. "You must know it wasn't because she was afraid of Stiles. No, she was afraid of his powers growing."

"My wife," the sheriff said.

"Yes," Deaton continued, "she noticed that Stiles' powers were growing in a very fast rate. One day he could only wish for food, the next day he was able to make objects disappear. The worst was when he had a tantrum, he was able to set objects on fire. In my experience something like that would only happen after years since the first sign of powers."

"Where was I when all this happened," John asked.

"She did her best to cover any evidence of what happened. She didn't want you to worry. She even made Stiles promise never to tell you of what he did," Deaton explained.

The sheriff was silent for a few minutes.

"So my sister and I used hypnosis to help," Deaton continued.

"How exactly was hypnosis helpful," John asked.

"We placed mental barriers in his mind in order to block most of his ability. Over the years, those barriers would fall naturally when he had full control. However we weren't able to foresee a certain event."

"What event?"

"Her death."

The sheriff was silent again.

"Because of losing his mother, the barriers in Stiles' mind were able to crack," Deaton said.

"Crack?" John said.

"Or weakened," Deaton said. "So we had to test him afterwards in secret. And unfortunately we discovered something terrible."

"Go on." John crossed his arms, he wasn't liking this one bit.

"My sister saw within him another personality," the vet said.

"Because of the barriers and the lost of his mother, to compensate for all the things he's lost , Stiles created another personality by accident. He wanted to fill an emptiness inside him. It named itself Void. According to my sister it took the form of a black fox and if stories and myths are true, then it is a trickster- like personality. It acted like a friend to him, comforting him in his time of need. That's why he was seemingly able to move on from the death easily."

The sheriff nodded. Stiles was so inactive after the death and then out of nowhere he seemed fine.

"However my sister was able to see it's dark side. It wanted to take control of Stiles' body and become the dominant personality so in order to stop that, my sister used hypnosis to have him forget about Void. She couldn't strengthen the barriers without Void fighting her. We always knew the barriers would break, but we would also hope that Void would not return," Deaton finished.

The sheriff stood up. "So basically, you two messed with my son's mind and never thought to tell me."

"We only followed the wishes of your wife." Deaton explained calmly.

"But still, it doesn't change anything."

"John, when we discovered Void, we had to choices. We picked the lesser of two evil. It was either we stop Void for a temporary amount time, hoping by that time Stiles would be in complete control or we make sure Void would never return."

"What do you mean by never return," John had a feeling he knew what he meant.

"I have seen death before sheriff, I did not wish for it back then and not now," he said while turning to Stiles' body.

"We can only hope now, that the dominant personality right now is Stiles and not the fox."

"What exactly can this personality do."

"It is the darker aspect of Stiles' power. It would feed on chaos, pain and strife if given the chance. And with Stiles' true potential unlocked I fear for the worst."

"And what is Stiles' potential."

"Before, he needed to believe for something to happen. Now anything he thinks off, even if it is highly impossible, will happen. Combine that with the possibility that an evil fox personality..," He trailed off.

"What," John prodded.

"All I can say sheriff," Deaton said, "I hope you are prepared for the worst."

They both turned to Stiles' body.


	2. A Volley Of Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, but before that a victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death, well major in the show, but here not so much

"Stiles, where are you taking me," she said.

Allison could do nothing while Stiles dragged her by her hand to the woods. He wouldn't even tell her why they needed to, he just appeared at the front door in the middle of the night, said that it was an emergency and that she had to bring her weapons.

They were almost at the middle of the preserve and she was getting antsy. "Seriously Stiles what is going on."

Stiles stopped and pointed to an open field of the preserve. "Over there," he said.

He dragged her to the spot and Allison could only make out the outline of a body. They approached it.

'OH MY GOD!' She thought.

Scott's body was lying on the ground. An arrow piercing his side. The blood was everywhere and she noticed his face had a scorch mark.

She dropped to her knees and supported his head on her lap. She grabbed onto the arrow and pulled.

The arrow, to her horror, had wolfsbane.

Scott started to coughing. Thank God.

"Scott, Scott c'mon," Allison said.

She laid her hand on his cheek, but suddenly Scott grabbed it.

"Why," he groaned out.

"Why what," she said confused.

"Why did you do it," was all he said.

What. What was he talking about.

"Scott what are you talking about. I didn't do this," she said.

"I know we broke-up, but it was mutual wasn't it. Did you hate it so much you tried to kill me."

Tears were now in her eyes. "Scott I didn't do this," she tried to explain.

"Then why is it one of your arrows."

She looked at Scott with shock. She then grabbed the arrow and to her horror, it was her arrow. Her silver arrow design was obvious to her.

Scott's eyes became serious. "You're just like your family wants you to be. I thought you were different from the rest of the Argents."

He continued,"He should punish you."

"STOP!" she yelled out.

She felt a gust of wind and the weight on her lap was gone. But she didn't know because of the tears now flowing freely down.

She was different. She didn't hate mutants or werewolves. She wasn't a killer.

"That's what they all say, but look at me," a voice said.

She turned her head and reared back. It was Stiles, but she knew it wasn't. His brown hair now was black and his once whiskey-amber eyes were a darker shade of purple. In her shock she took an arrow from her quiver, and shot it with no abandon.

The arrow flew, but before it could hit it's target, it stopped. It just floated right in front of Stiles' face. He raised his hand and the arrow turned and settled above it.

"Oh Alli, Alli, Alli," he said while shaking his head.

He flicked his hand forward, and before Allison could react she found that the arrow had hit her. The force sent her to her back.

She saw Stiles crouch next to her.

"Why are you doing this," she said, tears in her eyes.

"To get what I want," Stiles said. "Your death will bring about chaos, pain and strife to this town. And once I collect it all, no one in the world will have the power to stop me. Not even your family."

Now she couldn't talk. Her breathing became faster and faster.

Stiles started to smile. "Now you just need to do one more thing for me."

He opened his palm, and a camera materialized on it.

With a wicked smile he said, "Smile for the camera."

* * *

That night a woman's scream went out into the night, but no one heard.

* * *

Stiles woke up with a scream. He saw that it was morning, but he didn't care.

That dream. It was just a dream, but why did it feel so real.

He grabbed his hair and started to mutter, "It was just a nightmare", over and over.

Because of that, he didn't see the mirror. It wasn't him that appeared in the reflection. It was only for a second, but a black fox appeared before it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

He heard his door knob jiggle before his dad opened it with wide eyes.

"Are you okay," he said with worry.

"No. No, he wasn't." was what he wanted to say. But for some reason his body wouldn't let him.

He could only say, "Yes."

No he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The set-up is complete. Let the plot begin.
> 
> If you're gonna complain that Allison was killed too early, don't even. It was always part of my plan. But that doesn't mean I dont like Allison. I felt destroyed when she died, but it had to done. Plus she was really killed by the Nogitsune so..
> 
> Pls comment. I dont own the characters or the film of inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think. pls comment.
> 
> If it's not obvious yet, the fic is based on xmen last stand. I dont care if you thought the movie was terrible, it's just that this fic has been on my mind. I always wanted like a Dark Phoenix!Stiles, but of course here it's Nogitsune!Stiles.
> 
> I dont own the characters and the film.


End file.
